


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-2

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Haiku & Eastern, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo Maxwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-2

> My Duality
> 
> hides me from my foes-
> 
> and friends. One sees The Joker-
> 
> the other sees Death.
> 
> Laughing (weeping) Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> (always that other voice)


End file.
